Drinks
by prettykurama
Summary: Tony takes Ziva out for drinks after the whole Ray incident. Ziva has a little too much to drink... One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS :(**

**A/N: Ok just a one shot I thought of. This is after the whole Ray thing. I hope you enjoy.**

She is drunk… beyond drunk. I have never seen her this drunk before. I have seen her tipsy and maybe slightly drunk but never like this. She's smiling and giggling like she normally is when she is drunk but what's different is that every guy that offers her a drink she is all over them…except me. And she's acting like her old self only ten times worse. She is taking everything in a dirty way. I feel like it's my fault she is this bad. I pushed her to keep drinking after her second one. She can normally handle her liquor but something about the fourth drink she got. I am not even sure what it was. I can't even pronounce the name of it even if I wanted to.

We went out for drinks after work today. She's really down about the Ray thing but who can blame her? The guy is a jerk. So I figured I'd take her out for drinks. I see now that was a big mistake.

"Tony… where are we going?" she slurs as I help her out of the cab and up to her apartment.

"I'm taking you home Ziva." I answer her. I don't even know how I can understand her maybe it's because I spent so much time around drunken people in my collage days.

"Really? Tony I did not know you wanted me that way. If you are taking me home then why are you taking your time? Why not just take me here in the hallway?" she slurs suddenly finding random strength and pushing me against the wall. She runs her small hands all over my chest and under my jacket to take it off.

"Ziva no, you don't know what you are doing. And I'm trying to be good here." I tell her grabbing her wrists and placing her hands back at her sides.

"That's not what your body is telling me. By the feel of it you want me Tony. You want me bad." She whispers in my ear gently bringing my earlobe into her mouth. The feel of her lips and tongue on my skin feels so good I don't want her to stop. But she is drunk and if it was anyone else I wouldn't think twice about letting them continue but this is Ziva, and Ziva can kill me with a spoon if she really wants to. I grab her shoulder and push her off me with a sigh. Why do I have to be a gentleman?

"Come on." I push her forward and into her apartment. I close the door and she turns around and grabs my shirt collar and pulls me forward. Before I can say anything she turns me around and I feel the back of my knees hit the edge of the couch. She pushes forward and I fall backwards onto the couch. She crawls up on top of me and connects her lips to mine.

"Ziva…stop." I tell her quickly breaking away from the kiss. She shakes her head and crashes her lips back onto mine. I go to tell her again but the lipstick she is wearing has got me so out of breath that I can't form the words. As I return the kiss she presses her body down on me even harder. It's like if I tried to push her off it won't work she is stuck there like a tattoo. She sits up and smiles down at me.

"I want you Tony. Please, Ray hurt me and you will not. Please I need this…I need you." There she goes again making me fall even more in love with her than I already am. How does she keep doing this to me? Then she has to pull the Ray card. I know he hurt her and then she has to say that she needs me. It's like she knows my feelings for her and she is just playing with them. But as I look up into her deep chocolate colored eyes all thoughts of being a gentleman vanish and I pull her down for a searing kiss. I feel her smile against my lips. I know I am going to hate myself in the morning for this but I just can't help it. I probably will wake up fully satisfied but feeling guilty as hell. I'll just stay with her this one night and I'll explain everything in the morning.

She claws at my clothes trying to take them off. I want to stop her but I can't. The way her tongue feels running across my bottom lip is too amazing to pull away to tell her to stop. Even if I did tell her to stop by body is telling her something else plus I don't think I'll be able to form the words at the moment. I hear the buttons scatter on the floor as she rips open my shirt. She runs her hands through the hair on my chest down to the waist band of my jeans.

"Ziva, I really think we should stop." I say frantically pulling away from the kiss and grabbing her hands to stop their movement any further south.

"Why Tony I thought you wanted this? I thought you wanted me? I know I want you. I want all of you Tony." She whispers in a soft raspy voice.

"Look Ziva, trust me I do want you but not like this. I want you to remember everything we do. I don't want to hate myself in the morning either. Ziva I love you too much to hurt you like this. If I let this continue I will be no better than Ray and I can't be on the same level as that dirt bag. So please stop." I say breathing heavily while sitting up. I couldn't stop the words that flew out of my mouth but what does it matter it's not like she is going to remember any of this in the morning.

"But Tony I do not want to stop. I do not want to remember what he did I do not want to think about him. When I am with you all those thoughts go away. So please just one night. That's all I ask from you." She pleads pouting like a little girl. I wish I could say screw it but I know I can't. I care about her too much. I can't hurt her like this and it's not that I can't it's more that I won't.

"I'm sorry Ziva. I want you to forget I want you to be happy but I won't do this anymore. Please be a good girl and get some sleep." I say trying to move her off me to leave.

"No! Do not leave! Please just stay here." She says pushing me back down on the couch. She lays her head down on my chest as if to hold me down.

"Fine I'll stay but if there is any funny business I'm leaving. Got it?" I warn her wrapping my arms around her.

"Funny business." She giggles. Of course she would find that funny. She finds everything funny when she is drunk.

"Good night Ziva." I whisper closing my eyes.

"Good night Tony and thank you." But her thank you sounded more like sank you. She snuggles into my chest more and her light snores fill my ears within seconds.

"Good night Ziva. I will always be here for you especially when some jerk hurts you. And if I am ever that jerk please do not talk to me again. If I hurt you I won't deserve your presence. I love you Ziva maybe we will have the chance to do this again when you can actually remember what is going on. I love you and good night. I'll be here when you wake up." I whisper knowing she can't hear me. I drift off to sleep a little later with her wrapped in my arms and my face buried in her hair.

**A/N: Ok so just a one shot that I came up with. Please review. And I am working on both stories that I have going I just had to get this out of my head.**


End file.
